Watching
by Moondoe
Summary: Yu Ming loved to watch him work on something that captured his attention.
1. Chapter 1

He had such lovely hands...

Yu Ming flushed bright red when the thought popped into her head, watching as Fei's long slender fingers grasped the brush and drew a long arch. From her angle, though, she couldn't really see what he was painting but it had his full attention. To the point his pupils had almost become like the tip of his smallest brush. Sometimes...she could get a small peek into his mind through his paintings and those little instances were very precious.

However, as much as she loved watching him paint, she also watched his eyes as he did so.

She always felt so silly thinking this, but he had insanely beautiful lashes that made soft shadows appear every time he blinked. They surrounded dark pools of ink that held a mysterious intelligence that she could never bring herself to look away from... especially when ignited by a spark of heat that turned them to burning oil.

"I think we should leave third brother to his painting, sister," a sudden, deep voice said right beside her ear, making the foreign woman jump and turn. Guan Yu, her older brother, smiled down at her fondly and a slight hint of amusement in his eyes as he lowered his voice,"If you continue watching him so, I don't think he'll be able to finish."

Yu Ming frowned at him before glancing back to meet Zhang Fei's eyes over the top of his painting. She hadn't just been imagining them, he had actually been staring at her as well...with the exact heat she'd been thinking of. Yu Ming flushed again and bit her lip at the look.

He was halfway out of his seat when she turned and fled, the soft sounds of Guan Yu's chuckles following her through the corridor.

* * *

 **Hey there. Soooo, this isn't actual Dynasty Warriors, it's for Ravages of Time which is like Dynasty Warriors (set in the Three Kingdoms Era) and I didn't really know where to put this. Yu Ming is my Oc, who was brought to China when she was a toddler by her foster father who was friends with her mother.**

 **Ravages of Time is an awesome Chinese manga written by Chen Mou. If you wanna try it it's on Mangapark, Mangafox, Mangadex, etc. The artwork is incredible.**


	2. Chapter 2

Zhang Fei sat back down with a deep frown as Yu Ming disappeared from his view. He glared up at Guan Yu as he came closer, chuckles renewing at the look.

"Such a moody man," he mocked lightly as his eyes turned to take in his painting. The older man he felt his mirth get sucked away as soon as he fully recognized what he was seeing,"She's…not going to be happy when she finds out you're painting her again."

"Are you going to sell me out," Fei asked distractedly as he drew a lock of hair draping over her shoulder and another going under her eye, then over her nose with an imaginary wind. She was looking over her shoulder right at them with a sharp glare in her eyes and a dark frown on her lips. It was a look directed at the younger brother so many times, he had no problem drawing it from memory. This particular time was after...his attempted suicide and she had soundly beaten him on top of his wounds. She had stalked away from him, trying to cool her temper when he said something to try and help diffuse her. She had turned to give him this very look.

Her anger, the pure will radiating off of her had made his heart stop for a moment then rapidly beat like a rabbit running from a wolf. She was always beautiful when her eyes were mischievous or sly as she'd drape herself over anything (or anyone, much to his chagrin when it wasn't him) or had a soft prettiness that made his heart flutter when she smiled as she held baby Shan in her arms as if he was her own child.

However...she was magnificent when mad. He knew it was bad to think like that but anger was a rare emotion that brought out so much in her she usually held in check. It was like many different colors spun together he could suddenly see.

" _If you_ ," she had hissed," _try anything like that again...I will kick your skinny little ass across this whole damn compound Zhang Fei Yi De!_ "

The anger, the fear, the concern…He would use every drop of ink to make sure history would never forget the beauty of a strong willed woman.

"All of your paintings are wonderful, third brother," Guan Yu murmured as he watched him work,"But your paintings of her...they're almost lifelike. I always mourn when she destroys one."

Fei's mouth twitched. It was a horrible habit of hers that she inflicted whenever she found a painting depicting her. He was able to save and hide quite a few, but most of them she had found. Speaking of….

His favorite. His masterpiece that he was determined to keep safe. Gently, Guan Yu took it when it was offered and unrolled it as Fei watched.

It was a dark night with the moon peaking through the branches of a sleeping cherry blossom tree with Yu Ming at the base. Her face turned upwards towards the moon as a warm rain (the only kind she'd allow herself to step fully out in) partially straightened the waves of her auburn hair and her ever-changing eyes were hazy, as if caught in a trance.

"Third brother…,"Guan Yu heard himself say weakly as he took in every detail of the artwork. How many times did he have to pull the foolish woman inside as she watched the rains fall? How many times did he see her with this exact half conscious look? Not only would Yi De have to hide himself from her eyes, he'd had to have watched her very closely to be able to draw such details. The older brother was so caught up in them, it took him a while to realize it was only in black ink. Carefully, he rolled up the precious treasure before handing it back to its master.

"I hope it's the one Yu Ming will never set her sights on," Guan Yu said truthfully as he turned to leave his younger brother to his painting. Zhang Fei stayed still long after he left, staring back at the eyes that watched him as a small touch of sadness made him feel a chill. He….really hated it when Yu Ming found a painting of herself. Anger wasn't the only thing he watched form in her eyes as she tore it to shreds.

"Or the one she'll fall in love with…"

* * *

 **Howdy again! Finally, the second part. Also, I think I'm going to turn this into small stories.**

 **Zhang Fei and Guan Yu belong to the Ravages of Time**

 **Yu Ming is mine. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
